


Noches Asgardianas

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: Thor se niega a perder de nuevo a su hermano, mucho mas cuando se ha decidido a decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo atesorados; sin embargo Loki siempre ha sabido la manera de sacar lo peor de su carácter y quizá esto le salga contraproducente....si no lo quería comprender, quizá era tiempo de tomar medidas mas drásticas...ThorkiEste fanfic esta escrito para fans, sin fines de lucro, en universo Thor situado después de la película Avengers, basado en los personajes creados por Marvel.Advertencias: Lemon, violencia, mpreg, muerte de personaje.





	1. Sombras del presente y el pasado

Estaba cansado , esa era la realidad y no físicamente, aunque dados sus últimos encuentros, incluso con su magia protengiendole, se había sentido algo abatido; pero no, su hastio provenia de toda esa situación en la que Thor trataba de envolverlo; en esos sueños midgardianos, sentimentales y poco realistas. ¿Qué pretendía?, ellos no eran su familia y jamas lo serian, las raíces de la suya- si es que ese concepto existía entre los de su raza-habian muerto hace mucho tiempo, o mas bien fueron arrancados por Odin, por ello, preso como estaba en aquella celda cuyos sortilegios parecían nulificar su magia; el único interés del ex príncipe era encontrar la manera de burlar a todos y hacerse con el poder, lo demás poco o nada le importaba.

\-----

Se había retirado a ese lugar secreto donde solian jugar de pequeños; aun existía, luego de tantos años, por supuesto que ahora se daba cuenta que aquella habitación no era tan inmensa y no mas que el polvo acumulado, daba testimonio del tiempo transcurrido.

Todo seguía igual en su pequeña fortaleza, cuyos estantes y muebles siempre estaban divididos. El lado meticulosamente ordenado, los libros y muebles elegantes para loki. Las armas en miniatura apiladas aquí y alla, junto con los muebles cuyos parches indicaban que habían tenido que ser reparados en mas de una ocasión, daban testimonio de un joven Thor.

El rubio sonrio al por un instante ver aquellas sombras del pasado, a si mismo molestando al menor y terminando con los sanadores luego de que este le lanzara un hechizo; aquella sonrisa se volvió amarga porque ya nada era como entonces.

\---

Ya había olvidado lo pacificas que eran las noches asgardianas; no necesitaba verlo, le bastaba con recordar que a esa hora, el reino lucia esplendoroso, sobretodo el palacio cuando la luz rebotaba contra las doradas paredes y a lo lejos el Bifrost lo inundaba todo con su belleza magnánima; como si no existiera nada mas que una paz inalterable; era tan diferente de los mundos en los que había estado durante su exilio. Aquí, a pesar de su situación, podía abandonarse a un delicioso sueño si lo deseara-no es que el permacener prisionero le causara alguna preocupación que se lo impidiese- pero en aquellos confines del universo, incluso descuidarse el breve instante de un pestañeo podía significar la muerte; sin embargo a pesar de todo había llegado a atesorar aquellas memorias, porque esas experiencias le habían vuelto mas astuto, demostrándole cuan superior era a los otros seres e incluso conocer cuan frio podía ser su corazón; de manera que este pequeño tropiezo en Asgard le seria de utilidad mas adelante.

\---

Sostenia el libro entre las manos, tratando de entender que era lo que resultaba tan fascinante para el menor, se quebraba la cabeza tratando de descifrarlo; porque tenia la seguridad de que si lo hacia quizás llegaría a entender al menos un poco a Loki; pero era imposible con aquella pregunta rondándole la cabeza.

-...y sufriste?.

Por supuesto que lo había hecho, mucho mas de lo que alguna vez demostró o fue capaz de expresar; él era su hermano, su amigo y a pesar del recelo de sus compañeros, muy a pesar incluso de las atrocidades que le viese cometer, no podía dejar de quererle; no, era mucho mas que eso, le amaba, lo había hecho desde hace ya tanto, que hubiese dado lo que fuera por evitarle cualquier sufrimiento; porque a pesar de sus palabras, de sus acciones y de esa mascara de cinismo que le mostraba a todos, él le conocía y notaba en el fondo de sus ojos verdes, mas que deseos de venganza y resentimiento, un interminable dolor.


	2. Fuga

Ni un solo ruido mancillaba la calma de la habitación; debían haber guardias, varios de ellos de hecho, podía sentirlos, pero hasta el momento no habían permitido que uno solo se mostrara ante él; muy inteligente de su parte, sin embargo contaba con sus "armas" y no dudaría en usarlas; ya era suficiente descanso, había llegado la hora de desatar un pequeño caos; no sería la primera vez que quebrantara la seguridad del castillo; lo conocía a la perfección, en especial esa celda.

Busco por entre las paredes, si no mal recordaba, las encontraría allí. Cuando eran menores y lograba fastidiar lo suficiente a su hermano mayor, lo encerraba en aquel lugar, por ello hacía años que había tomado precauciones, al descubrir un pequeño vacío en las restricciones de aquel

lugar, evitaban hacer magia por ti mismo, pero si la fuente era ajena a ti, era un cosa muy distinta; no tardó en encontrar aquellas pequeñas piedras perfectamente camufladas entre unas ranuras del muro.

-Y ahora un poco de magia...

Un estallido provino del interior de la celda; pero era imposible, después de todo no le permitiría al prisionero utilizar su poder. Los guardias corrieron hasta ella, pero no vieron nada fuera de lo normal, excepto claro, que se encontraba completamente vacía.

-Es imposible que logre escapar por sí mismo; alguien debió ayudarle, ¡Deprisa, muévanse!

Los guardias se desplegaron con rapidez, no le dejarían escapar, eso a excepción de uno que se quedó observando la celda, antes le pareció notar un brillo dentro de esta, por lo que se acercó lo suficiente a las rejas para que Loki le noqueara y se hiciera con las llaves. Al salir observo aquel cuerpo sobre el suelo, lo que le arranco una sonrisa, los guardias eran tan ingenuos, pero de momento no deseaba lidiar con ellos, así que rebusco entre las paredes para tomar un pasaje oculto atravesó del cual camino con tranquilidad mientras jugaba con aquellas piedras que emitían un fulgor azul entre sus dedos, todavía le servirían pues esos pasillos tenían las mismas restricciones de la celda.

-¿Te divierte burlar así a la guardia?- Escuchar esa voz hizo que una sonrisa maliciosa se formara en sus delgados labios.

-Me divierte lo que representa un reto, como los invitados que traje para tu gran día-hizo ademan de continuar caminando, a pesar de que sentía la presencia de Mjölnir, pues sabía que el mayor no le atacaría.

-¡Alto ahí!, no dejare que te vayas, no esta vez hermano.

El otro soltó una carcajada.

-Tú no puedes detenerme Thor,...eres demasiado débil- se giró formando con rapidez un par de símbolos en el aire y un rayo de energía se dirigió contra el mayor, el cual fue contenido por Mjölnir; la pelea había dado comienzo, sin embargo el rubio solo buscaba contener o evadir aquellos ataques, sin responderle.

-¡Ya basta!, ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo?, fuiste tú quien siempre trato de evitar conflictos innecesarios y me defendías frente a padre; ¿porque ahora tus ansias de lastimarme, de destruir tu hogar son tan grandes?

Aquellas preguntas hicieron que el menor le dedicara una mirada asesina.

-¡Este lugar no significa nada para mí, solo fui un trofeo, robado para engrandecer la colección de Odín!-lanzo un rayo de hielo que dejo una grieta en la pared-olvídalo ya; toda esa existencia no fue más que una mentira; cuanto debió burlarse padre de todo al ver mis esfuerzos; sabiendo que un monstruo como yo sería incapaz de acceder al trono.

Ese sentimiento, el mismo que lo invadió aquel día en que tuviera entre sus manos el treseracto, cuando se enterara de la verdad de su origen, aquel rencor, todo el dolor, eso que no fuese capaz de definir y con lo que le era imposible lidiar, se apodero de él de nuevo.

-Sabes que no es verdad, ellos siempre te amaron, al igual que yo, ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?, al enterarnos de que aun estabas con vida, todos deseábamos tu regreso, inclusive si era de esta manera.

-¿Cómo un prisionero?, ¿siendo juzgado como un criminal cualquiera, humillado ante la mirada de los asgardianos que siempre me detestaron?, ¿encerrado y encadenado como un animal?,...prefiero la muerte.

Esta última declaración hizo hervir la sangre del mayor que le lanzo un golpe directo con Mjölnir; Loki se cubrió, pero el impacto fue tal que hizo pedazos aquellas rocas que le daban acceso a su magia, y sin ella, el golpe contra la pared fue tal que termino inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Aun sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba, tal era la magnitud de su rabia, su hermano había llegado demasiado lejos, era un egoísta; ¿acaso no le importaba lo que su ausencia le había provocado?.

-Ya levántate, haz recibido golpes más fuertes.

No pensaba caer en ninguna de sus jugarretas, como que lo conocía; sin embargo, algo llamo su atención; Loki tenía en las palmas de las manos fragmentos de aquellas piedras, y él sabía lo que eran; cierto, cegado por su ira había olvidado por completo las restricciones de aquella zona del palacio y sin la magia, era posible que aquello se tornara en verdad serio; se arrodillo, sacudiendo un poco al otro.

-¿Loki?, hermano despierta, vamos deja de jugar, no te va a funcionar esta vez-

No obtuvo respuesta y además se escuchaban pasos cercanos; los guardias debían seguirlo buscando. Lo mejor sería que lo entregara, así podrían llevarlo a la sala de sanación y atenderle; sí, eso habría sido lo más prudente y conforme a su costumbre decidió no hacerlo.


	3. Acciones desesperadas

Era una locura, lo sabía, pero no le importaba, ya antes se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, sin embargo en aquel momento se movía inquieto de un lado a otro de la habitación, observando al menor que seguía sumido en la más absoluta inconsciencia; el rubio esperaba que sin las restricciones de la magia, su hermano se restableciera pronto, al menos las heridas en sus manos se habían desvanecido por completo.

De pronto un pensamiento paso por su mente arrancándole una sonrisa, generalmente era Loki quien hacia este tipo de cosas, mientras le veía recostado sobre aquel improvisado lecho; noto que tenía el mismo semblante de antes, era demasiado apacible mientras dormía, con aquella respiración acompasada, dejando salir un suspiro de vez en cuando, el mayor siempre se había preguntado qué era lo que soñaba.

El rubio se quedó un rato observándolo, en el pasado Loki era el que le hacía entrar en razón; quien le calmaba cuando había tenido alguna discusión e incluso más de una vez había tenido que soportar sus arranques de ira; mientras se sentaba a su lado acariciándole aquellos cabellos oscuros, pensaba en que momento había cambiado tanto; si tan solo pudiese hacerle entender que no debía demostrarle nada a nadie; quizá su padre inconscientemente había hecho una diferencia entre ellos, pero para el jamás importaría su origen, él era su hermano, siempre lo seria y durante todo ese tiempo lo había extrañado, porque sabía que lo necesitaba; quizá por eso se había negado a entregarlo y en un impulso egoísta lo había llevado hasta ese lugar; como si el encuentro con el pasado pudiese curar algo en su alma atormentada, así lo esperaba.

Loki había tardado un buen rato en recuperar la consciencia, aunque claro para el no habían pasado más que algunos instantes, al menos se sentía recuperado por completo, aunque de ninguna forma le agradecería al otro por darle obligatoriamente aquel descanso.

Abrió los ojos y no le sorprendió demasiado de no encontrarse en su celda, el estar en aquel asqueroso lugar le arranco una sonrisa, así que no le había entregado, era un debilucho, tantos músculos y tan poco carácter, por eso desde siempre le había gustado jugar con él; sin embargo era extraño, todavía sentía como su magia era contenida y pronto encontró la razón, los grilletes que apresaban sus muñecas, que brillaban marcados por el símbolo inconfundible de aquel a quien otro tiempo llamara padre.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta solo para encontrar que se encontraba cerrada con llave, su hermano resultaba insufrible algunas veces, suspiro fastidiado regresando a donde estaba antes para poder sentarse recargado sobre la pared, examinando la manera en que saldría de allí; quien sabe quizá fuese el mismo Thor quien le brindara la libertad, aquello seria de lo más entretenido.

\---

-¡otro!

Aquel grito había resonado en la habitación una y otra vez; en el suelo se encontraban los restos de infinidad de copas, mientras el sirviente corría presuroso a ofrecerle más bebida; esta desaparecía cada vez con mayor rapidez, pero parecía no afectar al rubio, quien estaba demasiado absorto en lo que había pasado, solo existía esa imagen en su mente, la del semblante del pelinegro, por un segundo su hermano volvía a ser el mismo, seguía tan hermoso, por eso fue justo cuando aprovechando su inconsciencia le había besado y eso solo había traído confusión a su ya de por si turbada cabeza.

Arrojo la copa vacía contra la pared, meciéndose los cabellos con desesperación, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, estaba desobedeciendo las ordenes de su padre, arriesgándose a ser castigado de nuevo, pero era mucho más grave, estaba traicionando quizá, no, aún tenia a Loki prisionero en Asgard; le tenía solo para sí, y tantas eran sus ansias de no perderlo que incluso había usado aquel medio para retenerlo, pero no le importaba, solo pensaba en el sabor de sus labios y en lo hermoso que era, que había sido siempre.

-Maldición, ya no puedo

Y estaba muy claro que no hablaba de la bebida precisamente.

\---

El ojiverde había permanecido en aquella posición, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en las maneras que podría destruir algunos mundos, Midgar sería el primero sin duda; de pronto se escuchó el sonido estridente de algunas cosas que fueron a parar al suelo, mientras alguien arrastraba los muebles para abrirse camino, todo aquello fue estridente, pero él no se inmuto en absoluto, sabía perfectamente quien era el causante de todo aquello.

-Espero que vengas a disculparte, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes tenerme en este basurero?-finalmente dirigió su mirada en el otro, notando ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas y leyendo la frustración en su rostro- vaya veo que adquiriste algunas costumbres midgardianas.

El otro no le prestó atención, simplemente se acercó para abrazarle, estrechándole con fuerza, aun con lo mucho que el otro se negaba al contacto; por su parte Loki habría deseado tener su magia y darle una buena lección.

-¡Suéltame idiota, apestas a licor!- pero el otro le sujeto el

rostro, acariciándole con devoción, enfocándole con esos ojos de azul intenso.

-Loki, te amo.


	4. Reacciones en cadena

Ahora que por fin se había atrevido, el debía saberlo todo, porque ya no podía guardárselo mas, era necesario que comprendiera el motivo por el cual lo había llevado a aquella habitación, la misma en la cual jugaban de pequeños, su refugio, el lugar que cuando tuvo suficiente edad y poder, había alejado incluso de la mirada de Heimdall; quería que recordara y sobretodo que entendiera todo lo que por tanto tiempo se había estado agolpando en su pecho.

-fue tan grande mi angustia cuando caíste por ese agujero de gusano, cuando te creí perdido en los confines del universo; por ello cuando apareciste en Midgard fui por ti, no me importaba cumplir con las ordenes de padre, tan solo quería volver a verte, lo anhelaba.

Le tomo como lo había hecho en aquel entonces, sosteniéndole con fuerza, perdiéndose en ese par de esmeraldas que lo veían sorprendido; el rubio continúo con aquella confesión.

-sé que siempre odiaste el verme fanfarroneando ante las doncellas, pero créeme que era tu mirada la única que quería atraer, he comprendido que te necesito- esta vez se acercó un poco más, pegando su frente a la de él-quédate a mi lado.

El menor bajo la mirada alejándose un poco, el rubio se lo permitió, fue algo extraño porque Loki parecía algo nervioso, se mordía el labio inferior como siempre que estaba meditando algo importante.

-En verdad eres estúpido Thor, ¿crees que no lo sabía?; esas cosas que hacías tratando de llamar mi atención, que por cierto siempre las deteste bastante, se también que por las noches te colabas en mi habitación y te quedabas viéndome dormir, admito que siempre me pareció rara la forma en que parecías ver mi cuerpo desnudo cuando estábamos en los baños, la verdad es que-levanto la mirada, clavándola en esos orbes azules-yo...correspondo esos sentimientos.

El rubio se acercó a él, tomando sus manos y besándolas, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo por lo que había pasado hasta ese momento no tenía mayor importancia, tan solo por escuchar esas palabras.

En cuanto al moreno, había ocultado de nuevo esa enigmática mirada, y su cuerpo parecía temblar un poco, mientras llevaba su mano hacia sus labios tratando de morder su dedo índice para contenerse, pero no podía mas, soltó una sonora carcajada.

-no...no puede ser, francamente creo que con ninguna broma me había divertido más que con esto.

Thor frunció el ceño, detestaba cuando el menor jugaba de esa manera con él.

-Loki ya basta, estoy hablando muy enserio-El menor se cruzó de brazos con aquella sonrisa maliciosa.

-También yo; ¿qué pensabas hijo de Odín?, que conmovido por tu declaración amorosa, juraría mi redención arrojándome a tus brazos, entregándome a ti, olvidando el luchar por lo que legítimamente me pertenece-le vio con un dejo de lastima- eres idiota, ese viaje a Midgard te convirtió en alguien patético, al menos si hubiese conservado algo del espíritu que tenías cuando tratabas de destrozar Jotunheim con tus propias manos,...quien sabe podría habérmelo pensado.

El rubio podría haberse esperado una reacción así por su parte, pero nunca creyó que le haría sentir de esa manera; mientras lo veía desternillarse de risa, otro instinto muy diferente iba apoderándose de él, su hermano había puesto una daga en su alma, clavándola poco a poco.

-he dicho que ya basta, es suficiente-pero aquella advertencia no parecía afectar en absoluto al menor, al contrario parecía incentivarlo.

-No puedo creer cuan miserable eras por mi culpa, debí recurrir hace mucho tiempo al exilio, sabiendo que era la mejor manera de atormentarte, pero sin duda esta romántica declaración tuya será algo entretenido que poder contarle a mis amantes.

-¿Qué?-la expresión del rubio hizo que Loki lo viese con algo de lastima.

-¿pensabas que no me divertía?-seguía empujando aquella daga, con cada palabra-¿con cuántos crees que he estado?, no solo aquí en Asgard frente a tus narices, sino incluso uno de tus nuevos "amigos" me hizo una visita.

La voz del otro había cambiado, su semblante se tornaba más serio.

-Cállate, eso es mentira...

-Te aseguro que no; muchos han atesorado mi belleza, ¿Cómo crees que obtuve el conocimiento que aquí se me negaba?, ¿recuerdas mi colección de libros, los que te dije que habían sido traídos secretamente de otros mundos?, no sabes la cantidad de buenos negocios que se pueden hacer con un cuerpo como el mío.

El otro le observo, esta vez no lograría engañarlo.

-Te conozco muy bien hermano, eres demasiado orgulloso para rebajarte a eso, jamás lo harías...

-Si lo soy, pero accedí y eso era porque hijo legitimo o no, descubrí los planes que habían para mí; iban a unirme a ti desde el principio, cuando era menor no entendía porque, pero desde siempre parecía como si fuese de tu pertenencia; y cuando descubrí el secreto de mi pasado lo comprendí todo-lágrimas de ira empezaban a amenazar con escapar de los ojos del menor-¿sabes cómo se establecen las alianzas entre reinos?, con enlaces y herederos, por eso preferí convertirme en una puta antes que ser tu maldita incubadora.

-No, eso no es verdad, sabes que jamás lo habría aceptado; no mientas más-en ese momento el mayor trataba de luchar contra las imágenes que se agolpaban en su cabeza mientras el seguía hablando, siempre había soñado con adorarle y laceraba su orgullo el imaginarlo con otros, haciendo que un sentimiento de furia se apoderaba de su ser.

-Porque habría de mentir, te he odiado siempre, no me digas que te importa-disfrutaba demasiado el causarle aquel dolor-¿quieres saber con quienes he estado?, podría contarte con lujo de detalle las cosas que hice con ellos, los amantes de los que disfrute en los otros mundos, sabes, fue de lo más erótico hacerlo contra aquel cristal de mi prisión; ¿te imaginas quien de tus nuevos "amigos" me hacía gemir con fuerza su nombre?.

-¡¡¡BASTA!!!

Había llegado demasiado lejos esta vez, Thor se sentía furioso, humillado, el menor había atravesado con aquella daga su alma, clavándola una y otra vez con el veneno en sus palabras que le herían al tiempo que le hacían sentir culpable; no quería escucharlo más, así que lo abofeteo con fuerza; pero Loki sonrió, conservando aquella mirada burlona.

-¿te duele verdad?,...pobre iluso...

Le sujeto el rostro, temblaba con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados; aprovecho que el otro abría la boca de nuevo y le beso furioso, posesivo, el menor abrió los ojos sorprendido y le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior hasta herirlo; el rubio se apartó por un instante, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que le corría por la herida, acercándose de nuevo al otro, pero esta vez recibió un fuerte cabezazo, que fue acompañado por un golpe en el estómago con los grilletes; esto le empujo un poco, el menor quería dejarle en claro que no podría forzarle a nada; el no sería un guerrero, pero tampoco era débil, menos aun cuando podía sentir su magia fluyendo con fuerza; el ignorante de su hermano seguramente había escogido aquellos grilletes sin saber que posiblemente lo limitaba solo temporalmente.

-Me gustaría seguirte torturando, pero ya me canse de jugar-

Aquella energía comenzó a reunirse entre sus manos; el rubio invoco a Mjölnir pero no fue necesario usarlo ya que el ataque de Loki había abandonado sus manos, envolviéndolo en una esfera y causando una explosión que había afectado solamente al hechicero, dejándole de rodillas con algo de humo azul emanándole del cuerpo, logro ponerse de pie apoyándose contra la pared, sus manos ya eran libres, pero al momento de invocar su magia esta no funciono; lo intento un par de veces más, pero no pasó nada, no podía entenderlo pues la sentía, fue entonces cuando vio en sus muñecas marcados aquellos extraños símbolos, como una especie de tatuajes y los reconoció enseguida; no eran los símbolos de Odín, sino algo mucho peor.

-¿De dónde sacaste los grilletes Thor?.

El mayor noto aquel gesto de preocupación, muy pocas veces había visto al menor de esa manera.

-De la sala de armas que rodeaba el Treseracto.

Un gesto de furia se dibujó en el rostro del moreno; el mayor se preparó para recibir un ataque violento por parte del otro, sin embargo ni siquiera sentía sus golpes, a pesar de que los recibía constantemente; solo después de un rato logro notar que el gesto del otro cambiaba, al parecer estaba agotado; él había conocido aquella debilidad mientras tenía su existencia mortal.

-¿Loki?.

El otro le sujeto de la armadura, no lograba moverlo a un ápice, aunque lo intentaba con insistencia; el rubio se quedó con los brazos a los costados dejándolo seguir con esa lucha encarnizada mientras trataba de hacerle daño, hasta que no logro evitar que una risilla contenida se le escapara, el menor volteo a verle de forma asesina, lanzándose esta vez contra el rostro del otro, sin embargo el mayor le sujeto las muñecas con una sola mano, mientras lo veía removerse tratando inútilmente de escapar; le recordó a aquella vez que le colocara a Mjölnir sobre el pecho, solo que esta vez el rostro del menor estaba completamente empapado en sudor, puede que sus furia fuese demasiada, pero era poco lo que un mortal podía hacer contra un Dios y esta idea se coló maliciosa en la mente del rubio; había intentado de todo por hacer entrar en razón al otro, si no lo quería comprender quizá era tiempo de tomar medidas drásticas.


	5. Bestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de 84 años, el nuevo capítulo, gracias por su paciencia, espero disfrúten la lectura.

-¡Suéltame!, te voy a…  
-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-lo levanto del suelo con mucha facilidad, divertido al verlo patalear inútilmente-no puedes hacer nada ahora que eres un mortal; mas que obedecerme, ¿Qué te parece si mejor aceptas tu destino y te conviertes en mi amante?.  
Esas palabras hicieron que se dibujara en su rostro una mueca de desdén, aunque era cierto que sus rasgos no podían ocultar un miedo creciente que afloraba en  su interior y comenzaba por esparcirse a lo largo de su ser. Él no era fuerte claro esta, pero con la ayuda de su magia e ingenio siempre había logrado salir bien parado de las situaciones adversas, sin embargo ahora estaba por completo expuesto.  
-¡Estas loco!, ¡te digo que me sueltes!.  
La sonrisa en el rubio era muy distinta, tenía un tinte malicioso que indicaba un peligro latente.  
-Si eso quieres.  
Le soltó casi al instante, de modo que Loki no pudo evitar que un tobillo se le doblara un poco al caer tan pesadamente, sus reflejos estaban algo embotados también.  
-¡Maldita bestia!-aún respiraba agitadamente, estaba cansado, sin duda se sentía muy diferente pero debia reconocer que aquel rubio estaba en lo correcto, mientras su poder fuese contenido por aquellas marcas, estaba por completo a merced de Thor, así que de inmediato se puso en guardia al ver como se le acercaba-¡Ni se te ocurra, si te atreves a tocarme, yo…  
Sin embargo no logro terminar su frase, los labios del otro le habían acallado, su lengua sometía la suya, lo mismo que su cuerpo le apresaba contra las sabanas de aquel improvisado lecho, deseaba morderlo, pero no podía, había una extraña fuerza que se lo impedía, como si la presencia del rubio le hubiese afectado de tal modo que ya no fuese mas responsable de sus actos, sino que se dejara embargar por todo en él.  
Tenia sentimientos muy distintos debido al contacto, sabia que el mayor podía ser muy posesivo, pero nunca lo había experimentado como ahora, el parecía tan furioso, al mismo tiempo  que algo enloquecido, y habían sido sus palabras las que le provocaron aquel estado.  
Sus labios le robaron el aliento, nublando sus pensamientos, pero abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando sintió como sus manos le recorrían con habilidad, buscando deshacerse de sus ropas.  
Luego de un limitado forcejeo por parte de uno, de lucha encarnizada por el otro, el rubio pareció darle tregua, separándose un poco pero sin dejar de verlo fijamente.  
El moreno se abrazo a si mismo en un primer momento, en un intento de frenar sus avances, sin embargo a pesar de su precaria condición se negaba a someterse a él, por lo que le escupió en el rostro.  
Fue una mala idea hacerlo enfadar en ese momento, Thor se limpio el rostro con el dorso de la mano, usando la misma para abofetearle con tal fuerza que lo arrojo de cara al lecho debido al golpe, acto seguido tiro de las ropas desgarrándolas para dejar grandes porciones de su cuerpo al desnudo, le tomo con fuerza de las muñecas, girándole para obligarlo a verle.  
-¡Estoy harto!, ¡ya que no lo puedes comprender, si es verdad que…-la sola idea le hacia hervir la sangre-te has entregado a otros-sus palabras salían con una amargura tal que sentía como si lastimasen su garganta-yo borrare su recuerdo de tu cuerpo Loki, ¡eres mío!.  
En el tono esmeralda de su mirada, se reflejaba ese terrible sentimiento.  
-¡No le pertenezco a nadie!, ¡contrario a lo que todos piensen, no soy un maldito objeto!, ¡suéltame bastardo!.  
El agarre no menguo, de modo que genero aun mas desesperación en el hechicero.  
-No-la voz de Thor sonaba dolida, sin embargo no parecía detener sus avances, ahora le sujetaba ambas muñecas con una sola mano sobre su cabeza, mientras con la otra recorría su piel, destrozando los últimos jirones de su ropa que se interponían.  
El moreno intentaba resistirse de todas las maneras posibles, pero su fuerza era nimia comparada con la de su captor, y comenzaba por sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica en cada roce que dedicaba a su piel, sus tetillas y su sexo, nunca se imagino estar tan vulnerable.  
-Detente, no sigas, hermano- un brillo cristalino comenzó a cubrir sus bellos ojos, pero no pareció afectar al rubio.  
-Creí que ya no éramos familia-sin embargo se detuvo un instante, aquel gesto en el menor era de miedo, lo reconoció a pesar de haberlo visto solo un par de ocasiones en el pasado, pero Loki era un mentiroso excepcional, en cuanto a el, se dejaba llevar por la ira, su orgullo lacerado clamaba venganza, deseaba tomar lo que otros antes que él-no dejare que juegues mas con mi corazón, ya que sigues considerándote botín de guerra, te trataré como tal-su rostro mostró una sonrisa muy amarga-¿qué dices Loki?, ¿piensas hacer negocios conmigo?, ¿pagaras por la libertad con  el precio de tu cuerpo?.  
-¡Estas loco!-esta vez su expresión mostro su grado de repulsión, de furia-muy bien, ¡Métemela todo lo que quieras, follame hasta cansarte, pero solo harás que te odie, si me obligas…  
Sus palabras fueron acalladas al ver como el  rubio tomaba a Mjölnir, colocándolo por encima de su cabeza, temió que lo aplastara, ya cansado de sus reclamos, pero lo dejo justo por encima del sitio donde le sujetaba las muñecas, uso las correas del mango para atarle con firmeza y luego se levanto para poder desnudarse frente a él, con lentitud, mientras se convencía a si mismo que aquella seria la única forma de hacerle entender.  
-Tu ya me odias Loki-su ardiente mirada recorría por completo esa piel pálida, mientras se masturbaba, asegurándose de que el otro tuviese una vista privilegiada, para luego acercársele y sujetar sus piernas. Antes de que lo hiciera, Loki se giro, forcejeando para intentar liberarse, pero fue inútil, pronto sintió el peso del cuerpo desnudo de Thor sobre si, la firmeza de su hombría contra sus nalgas le hizo tratar de alejarse, cosa que el otro pareció permitir pero en el siguiente momento sujeto su hombría, llevando la otra mano a los cabellos del moreno, tirando para levantarle el rostro mientras atendía esa sensible zona de su cuerpo.  
El menor emitió un leve quejido pero no dijo nada mas, aunque una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.  
-No te funcionara esta vez-las caricias continuaron, intensificándose, buscando de forma habilidosa la manera de escuchar sus gemidos, pero el moreno seguía negándose incluso llegando al extremo de morderse el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, pensó que aquello le detendría, pero no fue así, en cambio aun con lo mucho que se resistía, su cuerpo reaccionaba, parecía estar mucho mas sensible, por lo que comenzó a sentir como esa tensión se acumulaba y unas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a humedecer la mano de Thor que lo acariciaba, de modo que le sujeto de la base con fuerza, haciéndole temblar-no debería dejar que te vengas hasta que me supliques, pero después de todo un rey debe ser generoso con sus amantes.  
Antes de recibir siquiera una mirada asesina por parte del hechicero, siguió con sus caricias, haciendo que al moreno se le crispara la piel, hasta que por fin aquellas caricias rindieron sus frutos, cuando se vino manchando esa mano que tan placenteramente lo torturaba.  
Todo su cuerpo se relajo luego de sucumbir a ese orgasmo forzado, pero no se había terminado, el rubio le separo las nalgas, mojando su entrada con los restos de su semilla, para luego acercar con insistencia la punta de su miembro, el otro trato de moverse, pero como respuesta contra su rebeldía, el otro embistió, con una fuerza tal que logro vencer la resistencia de su carne de manera dolorosa, esta vez sin que lograra ahogar un grito de dolor.  
-…Thor…por…favor…-su voz sonaba en verdad quebrada, pero lo conocía tan bien, que incluso sintiendo como ese liquido caliente le lubricaba, no pensaba ceder.  
-No te funcionara esta vez.  
Su enorme falo se abrió paso entre las entrañas del moreno, a pesar de la resistencia, el pensaba acallar esos gritos de dolor saliendo y entrando con firmeza, aunque lentitud al principio, esperando a que su propio instinto cediera, cosa que resulto, haciéndole aumentar el vaivén, mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas intenso cada vez.  
Loki se lastimaba las muñecas tratando de soltarse de los amarres, sentía que lo partiría en dos, todo su cuerpo temblaba, esperaba que parara pero parecía tan fuera de si.  
El rubio había comenzado a dejarse llevar por su instinto primario, la estrechez en el cuerpo del otro lo extasiaba, mas que ello, estar con el, haciéndolo gemir al tocar el centro de su placer lo enloquecía, mas aun la idea de lograr borrar todo rastro de quienes se hubieran atrevido a tocarlo.  
-¿Quiénes…quienes fueron?-su voz era mas bien gutural, se estaba convirtiendo en una bestia salvaje, celosa de quien ha marcado un territorio que desde siempre había considerado suyo.  
Gruesas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del menor, pero aun con todo no le respondió mas que con los gemidos y jadeos que ya era incapaz de controlar, parecía que diría algo cuando Thor termino dentro, de tal forma que su semen caliente incluso escurrió por sus muslos, pero no lo hizo, de cualquier forma sus palabras hubiesen sido acalladas por los gemidos que inundaron la habitación el resto de la noche.  
\---  
Despertó por completo alterado, su respiración era entrecortada, todo su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor, aunado al fuerte dolor de cabeza que sin embargo poco tenia que ver con  la fuerte resaca, ese tortuoso sueño había sido demasiado vivido, ¿Por qué, tenia que ser solo eso, no es verdad?.  
La duda era más y más fuerte, de modo que para tranquilizarse, busco su Mjölnir por la habitación, pero al no hallarle a simple vista extendió la mano, este resurgió de entre una pila de pieles, pero al tomarlo, notó que el mango tenía una mancha rojiza inconfundible.  
Debia ir a buscarlo enseguida, incluso con todo lo que había sentido era imposible que le hiciera daño, nunca se lo habría permitido.  
Corrió a través de los pasillos sin mediar ni siquiera el hecho de que se hallaba medio desnudo, avanzo por ese camino que ahora le parecía tan largo, tan deprisa como podía sin delatarse, abrió la puerta sintiendo el corazón en un puño y entonces le vio.  
Él estaba oculto en la sombra que hacían algunos muebles de la habitación, cuando el rubio se acerco, comprobó que solo estaba cubierto con el trozo de lo que había sido una sabana, manchada con sangre y otros fluidos.  
-¿Loki?-el menor evitaba verle, su cabello le cubría gran parte del rostro-pero…-no sabia que decir, temía que todos sus temores se hiciesen realidad, alguna vez le habían dicho que se comportaba igual que una bestia cuando bebía, quizá después de todo no se tratara de una exageración.  
-Llévame con los sanadores, estoy sangrando-su voz era tenue pero clara-¿ya te has cobrado con mi cuerpo, no es así?, entonces deberías darme la libertad-el tono acido en su voz estaba desgarrando el alma de su hermano, este se acerco, haciendo que el otro se encogiera aun mas, sin embargo incluso en contra de su voluntad lo atrajo hasta la luz, descubriendo su rostro, donde pudo ver la marca amoratada en su mejilla, que le provoco un fuerte pinchado de culpa que pareció atravesar su pecho-¿vienes por otra sesión?, ¿ o quizá deseas invitar a tus compañeros a yacer conmigo?.  
-No, basta hermano…yo no…  
Loki se removió de aquel agarre y Thor no hizo nada por evitarlo.  
-No lo hagas, no te atrevas a decirme que no deseabas hacerlo, eres de lo peor, los otros al menos dejaban claras sus intenciones-el rubio reacciono sujetándole para levantarlo ante aquella mención.  
-¡Ya basta!,…basta-su mirada se mostraba perdida en profundos sentimientos de desesperación-tu no eres un objeto para mi, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?.  
El menor le sonrió, de aquel modo tan peculiar, como si le causara una profunda pena, evidentemente superficial.  
-Lo dejaste muy claro anoche, soy tu puta y no recibirás  de mi mas que eso, aunque puede que sea generoso contigo, entonces tendrás mi desdén, dime ¿qué se siente hacer que quien amas te odie del modo mas profundo?-arrastro las palabras para denotar su ira-me das asco, quizá sea un buen momento para decirte que anoche fue mi primera vez, nunca había intimado con otro, debo ser muy buen mentiroso para convencerte de lo contrario, quien diría que resulta tan fácil sacar lo peor de ti.  
Thor le bajo, mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si con eso pudiese deshacerse de aquel mal momento, aunque temía que la pesadilla fuese real.  
-¡imposible!, tu dijiste que…  
El moreno seguía sonriendo, muy complacido de su victoria.  
-Eres un crédulo, solo dije todo aquello porque deseaba lastimarte, pero si dudas de mi, seguro que los sanadores podrán confirmarlo.  
El rubio sentía como si de pronto le hubiera caído encima todo el contenido de los helados lagos de Jotunheim, seguía negándolo, pero lo cierto era que su mente le traía pequeños fragmentos de la noche pasada que le hacían ver sin duda que Loki no era nada experimentado en la cama.  
-No te creo-comenzaba por sentirse confundido, molesto, culpable, sometido a un sinfín de sentimientos que se agolpaban al mismo tiempo-¡deja de jugar conmigo de esta manera, Loki!.  
El menor sonrió de lo mas complacido, siempre había disfrutado al encontrar formas de atormentarlo y ahora el idiota de su hermano, le daba todas las armas para poder hacerlo.  
-Nada de juegos, esta es la realidad, mira lo que me hiciste, futuro soberano de Asgard.  
Se paro frente a el, asegurándose de que pudiese verlo con claridad, dejando caer la sabana en un gesto por demás melodramático.  
El rubio no podía creer lo que veía, el otro tenia marcas amoratadas y de mordidas por todo el cuerpo, eran muy evidentes dado el tono alabastro de su piel, lo que contrastaba con ese hilillo de sangre que le corría por los muslos, además viéndolo así, el mayor se percato de lo pálido que estaba.  
-Loki-estaba tan abrumado, ¿por las barbas de Odín, que le había hecho?.  
El moreno avanzo hacia el, como un guerrero tan seguro de su  éxito que se toma el tiempo para saborear su victoria.  
-¿lo entiendes ahora?, ¡maldita bestia!-el rubio hizo por evadir esa imagen-¡no te atrevas!, quiero que veas de lo que eres capaz.  
Era de lo mas divertido atormentarlo, estaba seguro que por ese incidente podía convertir al mayor en no menos que su esclavo, o en el ultimo de los casos obtener su libertad en bandeja de plata, pero con lo que no contaba es que sin la resistencia del cuerpo de un dios, tendrían que cambiar por completo sus planes.  
Tras dar un paso se sintió en extremo pesado, uno mas y poco a poco el paisaje conocido de la habitación se desdibujo entre sombras que llenaron todo de oscuridad, había caído inconsciente en los brazos de Thor.


End file.
